A bad time and place
by Danica
Summary: Should b a PG10,NON-SLASH,I HATE THEM(no offence.)Legolas goes to Rivendell to see Estel but he is missing, he goes looking for him and has more touble than he expected.Before WOTR


Disclaimer: I own ME when Gareth Gates flies out my sisters arse, and by the look of her room they already have (she loves him, badly) but I still don't own ME.  
  
~#~#~#~#~ =Meanwhile sort of thing-what happened above the line happened at the same time thing below happened.  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}=later on.  
  
~#~ =dream  
  
******************  
  
~#~  
  
Legolas lay in his bed wide-awake. He could hear stranger noises coming from outside. Quickly and gracefully. He came to the window and found himself in Rivendell (yes it's a dream.) He watched men crowd a young man, Legolas watched the men surround him, he stared at the young man.  
  
"Estel!?" He asked himself but didn't move from the window. The men hit Estel, beating him. Estel cried out. The men tied the boy to a tree hit him more. A man stood out from the crowd of men, he held his arms out stopping the men hitting Estel. The men said something to Estel but Legolas couldn't hear, suddenly he took out a knife &--  
  
~#~  
  
"Legolas!?" He heard his voice but everything was a blur.  
  
Legolas cried inside, he needed to see Estel, something could have happened to him.  
  
"Lego?!?!" He heard again but this he listened, he blinked to see through his tears.  
  
"Nellas?" He stared at his twin who sat on top of him. Nellas was boyish, she wasn't sweet and charming like the other she-elves, she was rough and merry, and her voice was causal, unlike most elves.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Nellas sat up, still on top of Legolas, "What's up with you?"  
  
"I'm not to sure." He lied to her, not wanting to worry her.  
  
"Hmm, whatever Lego, why where you crying and shouting Estel's name? Hmm?" She ½ grinned ½ frowned.  
  
"Yes Legolas, I would like to know also." Elwë sat on the corner of Legolas' bed. Elwë is Legolas' and Nellas' big brother; he always protects tried to protect them. He has the power to watch other's thoughts and dreams they have had recently.  
  
While the twins chatted, Elwë held Legolas' hand tightly watching the dream of his brother; he was shocked. Elves rarely had dreams, but if they did it wasn't for no reason, there was always a reason, good or bad.  
  
"Legolas?!" Thranduil stood at the door; "Legolas my son are you ok?"  
  
"Yes father, I am fine," Legolas lid again, the vision of his friend being surrounded by these men was creeping back into his mind.  
  
"Father, may we go to Rivendell, just Nellas, Legolas and I?" Elwë looked at his confused sister and then his brother. Legolas gave him a: why-did- you-watch-my-dream-that's-not-fair-but-thank-you, kind of look.  
  
Thranduil frowned and blinked a few times, he stared out the window it was still dark and there was nothing moving in the sky nor trees, "You may go, but Legolas you need more rest and Nellas get off you brother." Thranduil sighed and left mumbling to himself.  
  
"Legolas that isn't fair how comes you let Elwë know your dreams but not me?!" Nellas cried.  
  
"Nell, calm, I did not tell Elwë but he will let you know," Legolas smiled at his slightly younger sister that sat on the floor staring out the window, "Why are we going to Rivendell?"  
  
That night Legolas slept peacefully but made sure his sister and brother woke up early so they could leave as the sun rose.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~(What Happens Below happens the same time Legolas leave Mirkwood)  
  
Estel watched the elves eat together, he didn't feel hungry and definitely wasn't going to eat.  
  
"Father, may I be excused?" Estel said pleadingly.  
  
It was late and many of the close friends of Rivendell's royal family were out together they had been feasting through the night and stayed out under the stars for the rest of the night it soon became morning. They laughed and joked together talking loudly, (many hadn't noticed the sun rising) but Estel didn't join in with the chats; he missed Legolas dearly, even though it had only been 5months.  
  
Elrond smiled at his youngest son, "Yes my child," He answered, "but why do you not eat?"  
  
Estel looked to the floor, and shrugged. He hugged his adopted father and ran off acting like a young child again.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir knew not to follow Estel, he wasn't a child anymore but a young man.  
  
Estel went to the same spot he had for years; there was a small waterfall and a little pool at the bottom, leading out to a huge pond. This had always been Estel's pond, it was where: Legolas always took him when he was a little child, It was where he said his first word, 'Legolas.', It was where his brothers nearly drowned him.  
  
Estel sat on the edge dangling his legs into the water, he had wondered about everything, his real father, his mother, his life & most of all, Legolas-why hadn't he come to see him. Estel thought he had done something to make Legolas hate him.  
  
Suddenly all Estel's senses told him something was near, & it didn't sound like an elf.  
  
Estel refused to leave his spot but stood and watched the forest beside him, a black figure appeared, Estel moved back a step.  
  
"Who are you?" Estel frowned, the man was now in the light and Estel could see the mans features. The man was taller than most men, he had light brown hair that passed his shoulders, and his eyes were bright green but had a cruel look in them.  
  
"Me?" The men grinned, "I am Tiynu son of Tayur, "now, my 'friend', tell me, who might you be?" He grinned as if he knew, still walking towards the young man. Estel looked up at the man, not sure what to say, he had been caught in Rivendell, by a man. That couldn't good as he was hiding from all men.  
  
"I am Strider." He smiled, looking about more men surrounded him; they all had the dark look in their eyes.  
  
"Are you?" Tiynu looked from side to side at his companions, then back at Estel and grinned harshly, "I think you fit the name of Estel don't you?"  
  
Estel's eyes widened, how did he know? Estel couldn't answer.  
  
A man crept up behind Estel; who hadn't him heard being to focused at the strange man standing in front of him, the man stood behind Estel ready to pounce he took one hand(he has massive hands) and grabbed Estel by the mouth to stop him from crying out to the elves, with the other hand he held Aragorn's arms together, telling others to bind then front of him, Estel struggled franticly, soon dyeing down after a few kicks from the men around him. Estel glared at Tiynu, as he was led into the forest away from his friends and family.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The elves travelled for hours. They travelled on horseback Legolas riding his special horse Naomi she is a beautiful chestnut horse with white socks (white feet) and a star (dot on it's head) shaped like a heart. Legolas loved his horse, and it loved him.  
  
The elves made sure no escort came nor followed them out, being royals the elves were treated better but they didn't want to be.  
  
They travelled quickly, mainly cantered (Going very fast but slower than galloping.) Legolas didn't want to go any slower, sure that something was going to happen to his friend.  
  
The elves didn't stop until nightfall.  
  
Legolas watched the moon rise he refused to sleep but the elves made sure he at least rested for he was troubled and that makes him feel weak and tired. But Legolas refused to sleep knowing if he dreamt Elwë would watch his thought and dreams, and Legolas refused to let him do that.  
  
But without warning Legolas fell into slumber.  
  
~#~  
  
Estel stood alone his hands tied behind him, men appeared surrounding him, taking him away from Rivendell, taking him away from his home,  
  
The men were pushing him to the ground, and kicking him, and Estel took it, he didn't scream in pain but he didn't struggle to get away from them.  
  
Legolas stood watching, watching them beat his friend up, crying out for them to stop but they didn't hear him.  
  
~#~  
  
"Legolas!" Elwë sighed, he was kneeling up in front of Legolas, Nellas was still sleeping.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas murmured, he didn't want to hear him speak; he knew he was watching it all.  
  
"Don't worry little brother, Estel will be fine, have faith." He smiled and sat back down.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Estel was pulled along; the men grinned at him, two of them held Estel's arms, making sure he didn't try to run. They wouldn't stop walking until it was dark, he men hit Aragorn and laughed at him, he hadn't eaten so he felt weak but the men made sure he kept walking and if he tripped he would pay.  
  
It soon became night and the men all wanted a rest, They hid behind a huge rock and made a camp fire, but Estel was led to a small tree, he was made to sit on the grass against the tree and his hands were tied around it. The four men guarded the boy, which Estel wasn't pleased about, it was his only chance to escape and it was way to difficult.  
  
Estel sighed. "You want your little elfy friends to come for you don't you?" Tiynu laughed as he kneeled in front of Estel, "We have men waiting for them, they couldn't get to you, not even if they tried."  
  
Estel frowned shaking his head slightly, holding back his tears, if men were waiting for the elves they may not live; he didn't want to put them in that danger.  
  
Tiynu laughed and stood kicking Estel on his way, Estel doubled over as far as the tree would let him  
  
{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}  
  
Two nights had pasted, and they hadn't been easier on Aragorn, in fact they were worse.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Legolas had reached Rivendell it had taken the elves only 3 days, which Legolas was proud about.  
  
********************  
  
I had a bit of problem with timing on this page, what happened to Aragorn happened as Legolas left for Rivendell. It confused me, but the next chapter will be easier to follow. 


End file.
